


You Speak Italian?

by Twixen93



Series: Molly Hooper & Sherlock Holmes <3 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, full of surprises, morgue kisses, speaking different languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twixen93/pseuds/Twixen93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly surprises Sherlock one day when he walks into the morgue and hears her speaking on the phone in Italian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Speak Italian?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you lovely, gorgeous readers!
> 
> This here is my contribution to Sherlolly because I'm stuck in a dangerously fluffy and cheesy mood. 
> 
> I also want to apologize in advance to anyone who is actually Italian. I don't speak this gorgeous language so I literally just typed what I wanted to say into Google Translate.
> 
> That said, enjoy it friends!
> 
> UPDATE: Thank you to the wonderful flavialikestodraw on Tumblr who helped me fix the Italian part!!

He had walked into the morgue unannounced, the doors thrown wide open and his coat billowing behind him, expecting Molly to be at her work station, but was sorely confused when his grandiose entrance went unnoticed. His eyes narrowed at the empty morgue and a long suffering sigh escaped his lips as he considered where she might be. The inconvenience of her not being where he needed her to be, when he needed her was a huge annoyance. She was his pathologist after all. 

 

The door to her office was open and a one sided conversation seemed to be ensuing... in Italian, but it was Molly's familiar voice, speaking in Italian. It took him a moment to wrap his head around the idea that Molly knew any other language than English. He reached her office doorway as she was finishing up her conversation. 

 

" Ciao, sorella. Ti voglio bene! Ci sentiamo più tardi,” she hung up to Sherlock staring at her, eyes slightly narrowed, calculating.  

 

" Sherlock?" she said his name nervously, setting her cell on the desk. He was just standing there. Staring. 

 

 _Do I have something on my face? I must have spilled coffee on my clothes. Great, I’ve been walking around with a stain on my shirt._ She quickly checked her clothes for any spill stains, but there was non. 

 

" You speak Italian?"

 

Relief washed over her at the realization that he was just processing or storing or whatever it is he does when he finds out new information.

 

" Oh that? It’s nothing really. I spent 6 months in Italy with my sister and thought it would be fun to learn the language. We both did," she smiled brightly at the memories of those months spent mostly on the beach. Still smiling, she brushed passed him and back into the morgue.  

 

" There aren’t any new bodies Sherlock. So if you came-"

 

She didn’t get far before Sherlock gently grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks, and pulled her towards him. Their bodies were flush against each other and she tried to protest, but all thoughts of evaporated as his soft lips met her. His arms wrapped around her back, keeping her close. The kiss doesn’t last very long, short and sweet, kind of like her. She is slightly dazed as their lips part but she revels in the odd romantic mood he seems to be in even if it is the morgue. 

 

" What was that for?" she asked as her hands splayed over his chest. His heart beating a rhythm against her fingers. 

 

" For never ceasing to amaze me," he smiled at her before leaning down for another sweet kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the translation for Molly's short Italian goodbye: " Bye, sister. I love you. Talk to you later."
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.
> 
> All the credit goes to Sir ACD, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, and everyone else involved in these characters wonderful creation.


End file.
